VFD Very False Deaths
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: It had been a year sience Klaus and Sunny "died" but it was not so, they were hidden, hidden in the croud, and Violet didn't know... untill now. Sequel to the Frozen Forest Rated T for violence and mild language
1. Not Dead, Just Waiting

It had been a year, and I had been there, even though she didn't see me, I lingered amongst the crowd. "Dead" the newspaper had told the world. "Sunny and Klaus Baudelaire are dead" but it was not so... I suppose you wonder, "How could a boy who had his windpipe crushed still be alive when he was alone in a burning forest?" and the answer to your question is this; he couldn't, but I wasn't alone, because hidden amongst the trees was someone Violet, Sunny and Narantha had neglected to notice.

My eyes hung open slightly as Violet laid her head on my chest. "He's dead..." I heard her whimper. _I'm not dead!_ A voice in my head screamed begging for violet to hear, _I'm NOT dead! _ But she couldn't hear me. She and Narantha spoke quietly to each other... well Narantha did but Violet was screaming. Though I couldn't make out her words she was screaming. The world seemed to be fading away, when I felt someone grab hold of me. They were taking me away, away from my sisters, away from the cabin. A rush of cold air hit me as my carrier walked into the freezing cold... but moments later every bit of cold was gone, replaced by heat, burning heat, heat like the flames of the underworld. I tried to move, but air was almost impossible to get, and the smoke now curling around me made it worse... when I felt hands. They were gentle and kind, and they were taking me away from the flames. "You'll be okay Klaus... you'll be okay." I heard a voice speak. For some reason the voice was familiar, but my world was so blurred that I couldn't see his face. I blacked out.

I wasn't positive how long I was out, but when I woke air came to me in great rushes. I could breathe normally again. Actually, it came to me so fast I coughed. I took in air with short gulps for a few minutes, reacquainting myself to regular breath. As vision came into clear focus I saw a room. I was alone, on what looked like a hospital bedroom. I blinked, trying to figure out where I was. The door swung open as I stepped on the floor. It was a woman, maybe three or four years older than Violet. She had long blonde hair and wore a white dress. "Oh! You're up! That's wonderful, Mr. Quagmire was beginning to worry if he had found you too late." I looked at her confused, and she smiled, looking understanding. "I had that same look when I woke up here for the first time. My name is Lavender, welcome to V.F.D."

For a year I stayed in V.F.D. which I found stood for, Very False Deaths. Ten minutes after I woke up I was greeted by several familiar faces, and some not so familiar. Quigley was there, so was Isadora and Duncan; Captain Widdershins was there, as was Phil, and to my great surprise Sunny. Then there was the woman with long black hair who wouldn't stop talking, the short pudgy woman with gray hair, several children, and several teenagers; one who seemed to pay an odd amount of attention to me. He was about nineteen, maybe twenty, and he looked slightly like Violet. His hair was much longer than mine, and was black that fell slightly into his face. He was tall, but muscular. He had many scars on his face, and one running down his neck. Though he showed no compassion, he was always looking out for me and Sunny, but if I ever thanked him, he would roll his eyes and turn away. I had no idea that this boy, Nathan, would end up being someone I knew... even though I didn't.

"You can't be seen Klaus," said Phil on my first day. "You wouldn't want someone thinking you have risen from the dead, but don't worry, this is a very nice place, and they do let us out once a day for some fresh air... you just have to keep your head down, which I find a good thing to do, especially if it's raining." And no one ever saw who I was... not for one whole year when I saw her.


	2. I Want to Tell Her

It all started one day sitting on a park bench. I took a bite of my sandwich and looked at the people. They all looked so happy. Parents held their children's hands, kids were on bikes and skates, and everyone was having a great time... except me. My gaze fell to the ground. I knew Violet was out there... and I knew she wasn't looking for me... no one was looking for me... I was dead.

Nathan walked up to the bench and sat next to me, eating a hot dog. "'S the matter?" asked seeing me looking sadly at the ground. A shrugged and to another bite from my sandwich, suddenly, I wasn't feeling so hungry. I stood up and walked toward a trash can when I saw a dog. He was a scruffy wolf-like husky with a crescent moon shape on his head. I sighed as the dog looked longingly at my sandwich and tossed it to him. "Go crazy..." I mumbled softly. The dog tore at the sandwich then ran into the crowd. Nathan walked to my side. "Nobel... but you didn't have to... look, the dog has owners." Typical Nathan, no matter what I did, HE could find a flaw... but for once I was glad for Nathan's criticism... because when I looked at the dog's owners my heart leapt.

"Moon, where did you get this? Don't tell me you were picking through trash." said a tall black girl with blonde hair. I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for the girl sitting next to her. Her hair was long, her face slender, and she was tall and quite developed. She wore a black dress and had her hair tied up with a black ribbon. It was Violet, and the girl next to her was Narantha.

"Hey… Vi, don't look so upset, look, I bought us ice cream." said Narantha to Violet. Narantha put the ice cream under Violet's nose. "Its pistachio…" she said in a sing-song voice trying to get Violet to take it. Violet shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Narantha rolled her eyes… "You do realize I don't want to waist it?" Violet shrugged. "Then you eat it…" "I have my own." "Give it to Moon." "GOD DANG IT VIOLET TAKE THE FLIPPING ICE CREAM!" Narantha shouted. Violet looked at Narantha slightly shocked. She sighed and bowed her head leaving Narantha with a guilty look on her face. "Vi… I'm sorry… it's just that, ugh, you're always so upset, you haven't eaten in three days… and you're always looking to the forest for an answer… listen… I love the forest, it was my home… but you can't look to it and expect Sunny and Klaus just to come back… they're gone Vi… and there's nothing that can bring them back."

For a moment I didn't speak, didn't move, and Nathan looked at me like I was an idiot. "Um, dude, what are you looking at?" I shook my head breaking out of my dazed state. "Nathan..." I murmured. "Nathan, that's my sister." Nathan's look of confusion soon turned to a look of anger and hate. "C'mon! We're going back to V.F.D." But before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

I needed to think, and think fast. I had to, somehow, make Violet see me. I thought hard and then looked at Nathan's neck... then at my own. That was it. When I became a member of VFD they gave me a choker with one bead on it that looked like an eye, we all had them... and that was how I would get her attention. I knew Violet had an eye for small things like a necklace lying on the pavement... but then I thought... what if someone else found it. So I pulled it off, and chucked it at her. I smiled, not because I saw Violet in pain as it hit her, but because it _did_ hit her. She looked at it briefly and I saw her expression as she really saw it. I smiled looking at her. _See me... come on... see me!_ My hearts plead, and she did. She stood up and took off, leaving Narantha looking bewildered. "Pardon me!" she called after Nathan and me. "Pardon me!" I tried to wave at her but Nathan tugged me. "Ignore her, you can't be seen, remember?" I rolled my eyes. "She's my sister Nathan; I can't just let her go on thinking I'm dead! I'd feel horrible and guilty!" But Nathan just shook his head. "Yes you can... I mean... I did... I did for 14 years..."


	3. It shoudn't have happened

I looked at Nathan, not sure what to say. "What do you mean you ignored Violet for fourteen years?" I finally managed to choke out. Nathan looked at me angrily. "Nothing… just- just shut up…" he said still gripping my wrist. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he shouted, more anger in his voice, but there was something else there, something like shame, something that you'd hear from a person who let out a very dirty word or told a very dark secrete. I looked at him. His big green eyes seemed to be larger than normal, and full of something like knowledge that he didn't want to have.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked him, curiosity bubbling up inside of me. He looked at me and sighed. "I should have known some day you'd figure out." I wanted to point out that HE was the one who let it slip, but I figured we were actually getting somewhere.

"It was 14 years ago… I was five and Violet was only one… you weren't born yet… and V.F.D. came… to my- her- OUR house, and they took me… but the car they took me in was hit and exploded… the only ones who survived were The girl you met when you first came here, Lavender, and me… They told me I couldn't tell you… because if I did the fortune…"

"Would go to you, and none of this- me "Dying", Olaf being our guardian and hunting us down for the past year, and all those deaths!" I finished his sentence for him. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry." But the thing was, I wasn't mad; in fact I had never been so happy.  
"But this is great!" I shouted, "Now we can fix this all! You can inherit the fortune and YOU can be our guardian…."

"No," he said sadly, "I can't, I'm dead, remember?" He sighed and bowed his head. I didn't look at him the rest of the way back.

* * *

When we got back to the large building marked: Victoria Faught, Dentist, Nathan stormed inside and ran into Lavender, who was holding a tray of cups and plates that fell to the floor. "NATHAN!" she shouted angrily as a cup of coffee spilt on her white nurse's dress. "If you HAVE to act like a stuck up… Nathan… what's wrong? Klaus, are you okay?" I didn't reply at first. I was angry that Nathan had lied to me, and not told me he was my brother. "So, Lavender, are you going tell me that you're, like, my sister or my cousin or something?" She looked at me awestruck. "How did you- Nathan, did you- you weren't supposed to!"

"ARE YOU!" I asked shocked. "No, no, no, I'm not your sister or cousin or anything like that." I sighed but then saw a face like Nathan's when I had confronted him. "Actually, I'm more like you're father's dad's sister's niece's uncle's daughter three times removed." She said quickly trying to get it over with. I wanted to ask, "Why didn't you just say second cousin three times removed?" but was too flustered to say a thing. Finally I managed to choke out another question bugging me, "So, all of these people, the people I thought I didn't know, do I know them?" Lavender blushed. "Well, technically you DON'T know them… most of them came here before you were born…"

I flushed, why hadn't they told me this? So much of this pain could have been avoided, and I wouldn't be hiding from Violet like this... "I'm going to bed!" I huffed and stromed up the stairs. Lavender yelled something after me about, this was why they didn't want to tell me, but I ignored her, slamming my bedroom door. I flopped on my bed fully dressed… I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember wakeing up to Nathan standing at the foot of my bed. "Nice going genius!" He shouted at me, "You led her right to us! And SHE led THEM to us!"


	4. Anger, Love, and Hate

I wasn't automatically sure what was going on but then everything flooded back to me, anger and hate toward Nathan surged. "You idiotic moron kid who's mouth runs faster than his mind!" he shouted and grabbed hold of my wrist, yanked me out of bed and was whisking me down the hall before I had time to protest. We ran past a mass of doors, past frantic looking faces, crying babies, Lavender who was carrying Sunny, and down the stairs where I saw three V.F.D. members holding onto two people who were trying to break free.

"Let us go you overprotective, over exaggerating, over-over-OVER PEOPLE!" shouted Narantha trying to push past the guards. Violet was next to her screaming too, but much louder, "LET ME GO! THEY'RE MY FAMILY! I DEMAND TO SEE THEM!"

Hearing my sister's cries I too tried to pull away from my holder, but he jerked me toward him and led me from the room. "VIOLET!" I cried, pulling harder, behind me hearing the continuous screams of Violet and now the shrieking of baby Sunny trying to pull away from Lavender. Finally we reached a small room that was empty except for the dozens of people the room hardly had the room to hold, and Nathan let me go, but afterward I bet he was sorry he did because I didn't hesitate to punch him hard in the jaw.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as he held his jaw, heads turning to see what was going on. He looked back at me and sighed, "Klaus-." But I didn't give him a chance to explain. I had heard enough from him, so I swung at him again this time knocking him to the floor. I hated him! I would never forgive him, NEVER... He rose, anger now filling his calm expressionless face as he punched my nose. I grunted and wobbled but regained my balance and jumped at him, knocking his back down.

My knees sat on his chest as I took continuous punches at his face, him returning the favor each time. Soon I was the one on the floor getting my face beet in. I saw the blood running down his mouth and nose and figures I probably looked no better. There were three V.F.D. members trying to pull him off, but then I realized, it wasn't just his anger toward me that made him punch like that, but everything he had kept bottled up inside for 14 years. For the first time, I saw Nathan cry.

Finally they managed to pull him off me and I jumped up, but instead of lunging at him I hugged him. I felt his chest heaving in silent sobs that only made my break into tears too. We stood there and hugged for a minute and finally the door opened again showing a sight that made everyone gasp, fear filling their hearts knowing that what I had done had exposed what we had really had been hiding for.

Lavender hobbled in, her white dress scorched and bloody, Sunny still in one arm that was bitten and swollen. She limped farther into the room and I ran up grabbing Sunny. The second I did Lavender wobbled dizzily and fell over, sending everyone in the room into a panic. Lavenders legs were cut and burnt, her arms looked the same. Her nose bled and her cheeks were cut. I gave Sunny to one of the women in the crowd and ran over to Lavender, Nathan at my heels.

I bent down and put her head in my lap, Nathan looking her over. "They've gotten in," he finally said, "don't open the door for anyone, not even other V.F.D. members!" I looked at him wide eyed. What he was doing could be homicide! Then I thought of Violet and Narantha. "No!" I shouted opening the door and running out. I heard Nathan call after me and pound frustrated on the door. The halls were all burning, pictures, plants, the stairwell, everything.

"Violet," I choked under the smoke, "Narantha, where are you?" No reply came so I wandered farther into the flame. Then I saw something that made my stomach lurcg, my heart break, and fear run down my body.

"Well," said a voice I knew too well, the evil in it making it seem out of character, "looks like Olaf isn't the only one who takes in 'dead' people."


End file.
